Often times during travel, when king-sized mattresses are requested, two single-sized beds are pushed together to allow two people to sleep together. As a result, an ever-present split between the two single-sized beds proves extremely bothersome throughout the night.
In the situation where a king-sized bed is used at home or during travel, with an automatic hospital-type remote control capability to adjust the entire head or foot of the mattress to a comfortable position, this adjustment interferes with the sleep of the sleeping partner because of the mattress' one piece construction. To avoid this unpleasant situation, the only recourse has previously been to again push two mattresses together on two separate bed frames with one bed frame being adjustable independently of the other bed frame and the other bed. However, the ever-present split between the two mattresses again causes discomfort throughout the night.